Not One But Three
by LilIzzy
Summary: What if Bella never meet all the Cullen's but two on a conference, when moving to forks she meets three men who instantly claim her as their mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Not One But Three  
**

What if Bella never met the Cullen's but she met three men who she felt instantly drawn to and they to her. You never know what will happen!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters. They are claimed by the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1

I had arrived in Forks yesterday and I was going off to school this morning as Charlie had enrolled me in school as quickly as he could.

I laid in bed, just listening to the rain outside when I heard Charlie shout my name from downstairs asking me to come down and meet someone.

I got up, showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. When I got down there, Charlie and his friend were in the dining room so I headed into the kitchen went straight to the fridge and got some fresh orange juice then sat down at the table.

"Bella I would like you to meet Caius" Charlie said as I sat down. I looked over and couldn't believe my eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Pleasure...to...meet...you" I managed to say blushing. Charlie laughed and Caius just smiled.

"Pleasure all mine" he replied smiling. Charlie got up then excused himself to get ready for work. As soon as Charlie had disappeared, I stood up and went over to the counter to wash the pots. As I started them, Caius came up behind me and put his hand around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck as he started to kiss it. I tried to ignore him and carry on with the pots but I couldn't concentrate as he had then slid his hand up my top and started to pinch my nipples. When we heard Charlie coming back down the stairs, Caius moved away and sat back down while I finished the pots. Charlie came over to the table and sat down. As he sat down, I looked at him as he started to speak.

"Bella, Caius offered to take you to school and pick you up as we haven't got you a car yet." I looked over at Caius who just smiled.

"Sure that would be great" I said hesitating. After a little while, I stood up and went and got my bag and met Caius at the door. Charlie wished us luck and thanked Caius for driving us so he wouldn't be late to work. When we got outside, we headed to his car where two men stood and who were just as gorgeous as Caius. Shockingly, I wanted all three gorgeous men. When Caius and I got to the car, Caius stopped to introduce us.

"Bella these are my brothers Aro and Marcus."

"Hello" I replied as they smiled.

"Do you mind sitting in the middle of us Bella" Aro asked smiling at us. I just nodded as Marcus opened the door and I got in. Aro sat next to me on my right and Marcus sat next to me on my left, while Caius got in the driver's seat and started the engine as we set off towards the school. As soon as we were away from Charlie's further down the road and out of sight of anyone, Caius pulled off to the side of the road and stopped.

After we stopped we sat in silence I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I started messing with my fingers and looking down on my lap when my phone went off I jumped I got my phone out and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bella where are you" Jake asking worried

"On my way why"

"Cause your dad said you set of half hour go and should be hear by now"

"Well I'm on my way"

"How long you going to be and who you with"

"Don't know and it a friend of Charlie's"

"Okay bells don't be too long class begins soon" the phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket when I noticed that Caius had turned his chair around and now was looking directly at us

"Isabella" Caius said I looked up

"Would you come over here please" he asked in a sexy voice I nodded and moved so that I was sitting on his lap I looked down at my hands when Caius lifted my chin up and moved slowly towards us I could feel his brothers pressing up against my back when Caius lips touched mine I felt an electric shock go threw me I could feel his brothers kissing my neck and rubbing my thighs I started to moan into Caius mouth which gave his tongue access.

"Isabella before we go any further you needs to know some things but there are rules and consequences if you agree to what we tell you and also you accept us."

I looked up at Caius and he smiled as I nodded. He looked at his brothers. I just started to mess with my fingers, pulling at them when all off a sudden my hands where behind my back and being handcuffed. I looked up at Caius and he was smiling.

"Why am I handcuffed?"

"So that we can talk and you don't hit us"

"Okay talk"

He laughed, causing me to frown at him as I felt his brother's move closer behind us. I felt one of their lips moving up my neck. I moaned and Caius just sat back watching his brother. I moaned, "More!" as the brother kissing my neck moved up to nibble on my ear.

"Isabella. What do you know about vampires" he whispered in my ear. I knew it was Marcus by his voice from before.

"That they're not real" The three of them started to laugh. Then what they were trying to say hit me. I tried to move but three pairs of hands held me still.

"Isabella, we will not hurt you" Caius said. I nodded and stopped struggling.

"Okay, I trust you"

"Well, now that you know there is something else. Have you ever heard the term soul mate?"

I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Well it seems that all three of us are your soul mate and you are ours" I nodded so that he knew I understood and he carried on.

"Well, we were wondering if you were ok with this. But before you decide, there are things that we need to tell you."

"Okay"

"Well for starters, if you agree to become our mate, you have to agree to only allow the three of us your heart, soul and body" I nodded.

"There will have to be rules and punishment if the rules are broken. For starters, you are not allowed to let another male touch you, apart from your father. Second, you are to do as we say when we say. Third, you are to come and stay with my brothers and me every night when your father has fallen asleep. Fourth, you are to let us buy you anything we want. Fifth, you are to have dinner with us in one of our classes at the school every night. Finally, we will call you Isabella not Bella as everyone else calls you Bella."

I nodded and Caius smiled at this.

"Also, we have been able to get it to where you only have Aro, Marcus or I as your teachers for school so that you will always be near one of us. We've also made it so that you have a table at the back of the room by yourself so that we can help you catch up your school work." I nodded.

"So Isabella, is this all okay with you?" I looked at Caius as I thought about all of the conditions.

"Yes" They all signed in relief.

"Isabella, you'll need to declare yourself as ours."

"I will be all three of your mate and I will follow your rules"

"Good. Now, I believe that we were doing something before we started talking." with that Caius leaned over closer and kissed me as his brothers moved to each side of my neck and started to kiss it as they stroke higher up my thighs, getting higher and higher until I felt them at the top of my thighs. I looked at them both. They were both smiling. I then realized that I still had on the hand cuffs as Caius continued kissing me. Then, all of a sudden, my top was off. I moaned as Caius moved his mouth down to my nipples and put one in his mouth. I could feel my skirt being lifted up and someone slipping their hand down to my centre and ran his fingers across it then the stopped and moved away slightly.

"We should get moving. We don't want you to be late for your first day"

I put my bra back on properly then my top as I got out of Caius's lap and sat back between Aro and Marcus as Caius put his seat back and started the engine. I fixed my skirt and panties and we set off to school. I felt all of their eyes on me. I also felt Marcus put a hand on my left thigh and Aro on my right thigh and then start stroking. I moaned as they did this and before I knew it, we were parked in the teacher parking lot at the school. We got out of the car and

I was glad no one could see us as we had parked on the staff car park. Unfortunately, to get up to the main reception, you had to walk through the main student parking lot.

We all got out our things out of the car and began to walk to walk to the reception room. I was walking between Aro and Caius and Marcus was on Caius's right side. Everyone was watching us as we walked past the cars. Then I saw Jacob, and began to walk over to him. I was aware of the three brothers following me.

"Bella" Jake said stepping closer to hug me, but I stepped back and he looked confused.

"Jake. Sorry, but you can't touch me as I fell the other day and bruised my arms and sides and they're really sore"

"That's okay. What are you doing with the Volturi teachers?"

"Oh, they gave me a lift" He stepped closer and looked like he was smelling the air around me. Then he turned and made a hand gesture to someone and they came over to us. They stepped back and looked like they were talking low enough to where I couldn't hear them. Then Jacob turned to me.

"Bella, could I speak to you please?"

"I can't. I got to get to the office sorry" I spoke before walking away with the brothers following taking over the lead so they could get their before me so it wasn't suspicious.

Please let me know what you think. I know this is copy of the first couple chapters of my story three brother's but I wanted to change the story a little but keep the other one where she knows and this one where she doesn't with a twist. Next chapter will be up before the end of the night.

Merry Christmas and Happy new Year Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I went to the office, picking up my new schedule and locker information; I noticed that my lessons were all in the same area, nearly next to each other.

All morning my lesson went slowly, each time, I was given work to catch up with as extra. I had missed a bit of school in Phoenix, with me travelling and injuries. So I was behind but still had top grades.

Dinner time came quickly and Aro told me that I was expected in Caius class room, as soon as everyone went for lunch. I desperately needed the toilet, so I went to the bathroom first before going to the classroom. When I entered Marcus grabbed me pulling me into the room to the desk as Aro shut the door, hearing the click of the lock a minute later.

Silence in the room was defining, when suddenly Aro broke the silence.

"You're late Isabella!"

"I'm sorry, I really needed the toilet."

"Okay, but what about the incident with the boy earlier?" Caius asked then

"He touched, me before I realised he was their?"

I was nervous; I didn't know what they were going to do. I really didn't mean to let that boy touch me, before I could stop him." They looked to each other then before moving towards each other speaking quietly. Marcus turned back to me, before speaking

"Sit down, and eat we will discuss this and your punishment after you have eaten."

I gulped, before taking a seat in the middle of the classroom. Pulling out my lunch and some work so I could get some done before they stop me.

I noticed Caius, unlocking the door opening it so that if others walked past they could see what was going on. I ate slowly as I worked over work.

I finished about ten minutes later, clearing up before carrying on working on the work I was doing.

Not long after, Aro told me to stop working.

Silence came over the room; I had my head down looking at my writing. I heard someone close and lock the door before they were in front of the desk.

"Isabella" Caius spoke, I looked up then

"Yes"

"We have discussed this greatly and have come up with a punishment we agree on. First you will be spanked for disobeying our rules, then we have decided to make you ours tonight meaning we will mark you, and show you who is dominate in this relationship. Isabella you have to understand the rules we give you are to make sure you are safe. When that boy touched you even if you didn't know he was their you still let him, breaking one of your rules in the process.

"In this type of bonding where the female has more than one mate. The males choose one as the main dominate. In this type Caius is that Male with you having three male mates and us have one female mate, we expect you to submit to us at all times, Is this clear Isabella?" I let that all sink in, going over what Aro just said.

I looked to all three of them

"Yes"

"Yes – Sir Isabella" Aro spoke

"Yes Sir" I responded back, seeing all three of them grin, before I could move Aro had his lips on mine kissing me full force, before Aro moved away so Caius could claim my lips, Marcus followed after Caius. When they finished, they sent me to move to the back of the room before opening the door as lunch was nearly over and they knew I had Caius next.

The after noon went slowly by I had English with a Female teacher as the brothers, as it was taught by a female teacher. When ever I saw another male look at me, I could hear a tiny growl coming from one of the brothers. My last lesson was Gym, which I was looking forward to. As I wouldn't have the brothers watching I and can now speak with some of the other students apart from males of course.

Gym was over quickly, I texted Charlie letting him knows, I was going to pop to the store then come home. He was fine with it. I got out to the lot; the brothers were going to the staff lot. When I froze when I saw a man I recognised. He turned to me quickly, he looked shocked.

"Izzy?" Jasper spoke

I stood their just looking at him, completely shocked

"Jazz, how?" He quickly came over, pulling me into his arms spinning me around. I squealed, and a deep laugh came out of him.

"Missed you Mum" he whispered in my ear low enough for only me to hear, and the other Vamps around us.

"I missed you to Jazz, so much" He placed me down on the ground when I was hit with a flashback of when I meet him.

**Flashback **

I was walking, home after being out when I was pulled into an alley way. Where a man was pushing me up against the wall, I tried struggling but couldn't get away from him. He was whispering to me how what he was going to do when suddenly he was pulled of me, a female quickly grabbed me and ran around the corner. Where I started to cry, she held me and whispered to me it was going to be okay when three others joined us. The woman let out a hiss

"Char, let Carlisle look her over, we need to check if she's hurt" one of them spoke, she looked to me then before back to the men nodding her head, a blonde man looked me over asking questions about If I was hurt. After five minutes he said, I had some bruises but I was fine. The woman, held me as I calmed down before she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Whitlock but call me Char. The man who just checked you other is Carlisle and the other two are Jasper and my husband Peter." They smiled to me saying hello, I could feel something to them all. Carlisle then decided that they needed to get me home. Standing up slowly we walked to a car."

**End Flash back **

From that night, they spent the week with me in Phoenix, before having to leave. Before they left they explained to me what they were and I explained that I felt protective of all of them. Jasper, Peter and Char felt like my own children as Carlisle felt like a father to me. Ever since they kept in touch coming out for holidays, and me going to them for Vacations, but the last time I saw Jasper and Carlisle was three months ago when we went to an Island Carlisle owned that he brought for his wife. They had explained that Carlisle was mated and that he had adoptive children including Jasper.

My mind suddenly caught up when Jasper spoke.

"Izzy you okay" worried, I looked to him confused

"You spaced out their for five minutes"

"Just a memory that's all, is Carlisle here" he nodded grinning.

"Yes, he works at the hospital." I nodded

I looked to the brothers; they were smiling over at me, before getting into their car.

"Izzy you want to see Carlisle" I nodded to Jasper

He quickly too my hand pulling me over to a car, I got in the front passenger seat as he took the driver side some others got in the back, I could see glares coming of some of them and also confusion.

"So mum, how u been?"

Jasper asks as he pulls out the lot and onto the main road.

**Please, Please let me know what you think; I really love to hear your views **


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
